Radient
by missthropphasapieshop
Summary: Galinda drags Elphaba and Fiyero shopping. Post-lion cub scene.


**Radient**

* * *

"Elphie! Oh my Ozness look at this dress! It would downright fabulacious on you, you have to try it on."

Elphaba sighed and shook her head, smiling at the blonde girl. "We both know that's not going to happen."

"And why not? You haven't tried on anything yet, and that's just not acceptable, Elphie," Galinda said before dissolving into repressed giggles.

"Galinda, it's fluorescent orange."

"I wouldn't say _fluorescent_ ," she replied.

"Then what would you say?" Elphaba eyed her doubtfully.

"Radiant."

"Radiant? Is someone talking about me?" a voice from behind the girls smirked.

Galinda almost toppled the rack on which the radiant-not-fluorescent dress hung in her eagerness to spin around and greet the man behind her.

"Fiyero you came!" she squealed. Suddenly businesslike, she added, "Now I need you to tell Elphaba that I'm right and she should try on this dress."

Fiyero smiled. "Of course I came, you didn't give me much choice," he teased. "There are certain parts of me I'd rather like to keep intact." He winked at Elphie, and she smiled slightly. It had all started that day with the lion cub. In her mind, he'd gone from a friend – she would admit he had already earned the title of friend – to something much more than that. And sometimes it seemed almost as if he had the same thoughts. But that was completely ridiculous; he was the handsome, free-spirited Winkie prince with an entourage of girls who would gladly take a place by his side, and a magnet for rumours of the most delicious nature; while she was just the green girl who was never quite right anywhere she went. But still, sometimes in her most private moments, Elphaba liked to let herself wish, dream…

"But as for that dress…" Fiyero's voice snapped Elphaba out of her reverie. "I'm afraid I'm going to be of no help to you, Galinda." He winked at Elphie again.

"Fiyero!" Galinda started.

"Come now Galinda, you know it would look better on you anyway," Elphaba reasoned. "You go try it on, we'll wait out here."

"Okay! But don't think I'm just going to let this go. I think you need to be more Ozmopolitan, Elphie."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied wryly. The blonde nodded her approval, and practically bounced over to the dressing rooms, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero in her wake.

"You're late," Elphaba said shortly.

"What, did you miss me?" he grinned. If Fiyero held eye contact for longer than strictly necessary, Elphaba was sure it was only her imagination.

She laughed. "Did you not see what she was trying to force me into? I don't know why I agreed to this at all."

"Because she's important to you," Fiyero stated. "You want her to be happy, because she's made you happy, maybe even for the first time." Elphaba wasn't sure whether she loved or loathed his ability to read her, but it had been ever present since the moment they'd shared over a terrified infant lion.

"You mean like she's made you happy." Whether this was a statement or a question or what she was asking if it was, she didn't know, but Fiyero answered it anyway.

"Elphaba no, it's not like that. Not with her."

"Does Galinda know that?"

"Of course she does! We weren't terrible, you know, we did talk," Fiyero teased. "She thinks I've been moodified lately," he added, laughing.

"I haven't noticed," Elphie said.

"There's a lot you haven't noticed about me." Fiyero was looking at her intently. Elphaba stared straight back.

"You said things aren't like that _with her_. Then with who?" But looking into his eyes, she already knew the answer. Fiyero reached up to touch her face, cupping it gently with one hand.

"Elphaba, may I kiss you?" She gave a slight nod, then his lips were pressed against hers. It was soft and slow, and soon their mouths opened to allow tongues to gently explore. He tasted like chocolate made velvet. Gradually, the kiss built in intensity, until it felt like, beyond all doubt, there was a fire in her soul. But, regretfully, Elphaba pulled away.

"Fiyero," she said softly, "why me? People just don't _like_ me; they stare, they scream, they run away from the green girl. Why are you different?"

"Elphaba, you're not just the green girl." He smiled. "You're radiant."


End file.
